La serpiente y el sol, ff en las sombras:By Kiche
by Tania Chang
Summary: DNUEVO T OLVIDASTES, KICHE NOS TIENES EN SUSPENSO!
1. Una Historia

Weno friends, vine a contarles una historia mu triste…una xica d nick Kiche hizo un reviews spektacula, peo l problema s k naie deja reviews, solo djaron tres reviews! Weno tuve una idea y eso es lo k voy a hacer con toos los fabulosos reviews k fueron olvidaos, los voy a seguir yo misma!!pido porfavor k dejen reviews, si Kiche viene y entra y ve too s va a pone rekontenta(eso spero -_-U) Kiche si stas leyendo eto tonces t digo k tu ff s fabuloso, m puso mu triste k no lo seguistes!toos los dias veerifik si lo seguias peo naa!spero k si ves este mensaje sigas tu fic!animo gente miren lo k paso por no djar reviews, un graaaan fic s kedo olviao, komo toos los mios -_-U

Asi k please si konocn a sta muxaxa y si no la conocen tmb, djen reviews!!!!!

Salutios a toos, spero k les guste komo m gusto a mi y s enojen como m enoje yo kuando supe k naie dja rviews ;_;  \_/


	2. Capitulo 1: Lo unico que quedo del ff

Bueno, este es un fic nuevo, se me acaba de ocurrir hace poco y hasta ahora pude ponerlo en práctica, espero que les guste mucho, trata de cierto maestro amargado de pociones y su encuentro con la heredera del sol, por favor, dejen RR!!!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

EL sol y la serpiente

Capítulo I

Mientras caminaba bajo la torrencial lluvia de Londres, una chica pelirroja de tez pálida, caminaba en busca de un lugar para guarecerse. No tardó mucho en divisar un local que a simple vista parecía una taberna que estaba a punto de caerse, pero al entrar veías un restauran perfectamente adornado, con sus mesas y todo impecables, y muchas personas que reían y charlaban animadamente sin notar la presencia de la chica.

-¿Gusta una mesa?- preguntó un hombre con un delantal, acercándose a ella.

-Necesito una habitación- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Nombre completo por favor- dijo el muchacho, sacando una libreta y una pluma del delantal.

-Alanis Ayline Skinner- contestó ella. El hombre guardó la libreta en su bolsillo.

-Su habitación es la 63, sexto pasillo, esta es su llave, un elfo domestico llevará la comida que usted escriba sobre la carta que hay en su mesa, a la hora que la pida, mi nombre es Tom, mucho gusto en haberla atendido- dijo el hombre, y si alejó dejando casi las palabras en el aire. Alanis sonrió y se fue a su habitación, para entrar y secarse las ropas, puesto que con la lluvia era obvio que estaban hechas una sopa.

Dio una rápida mirada a su habitación, y se percato de una lechuza que había encima de su cama, la cual tenía el emblema de Hogwarts, emblema que ella apenas había conocido hacía poco. Le quitó la carta de la pata a la lechuza, que ululó orgullosa de haber cumplido su misión, y se elevó en el aire, esperando que Alanis le abriera la ventana.

-¿Estas pensando en volar bajo esa horrible tormenta?- preguntó Alanis, mirando fijamente a la lechuza, la cual no respondió, si no que siguió esperando a que la chica abriera la ventana. La chica suspiró y abrió la ventana, luchando contra el viento que la arrastraba poco a poco, hasta que por fin pudo cerrar la ventana y pudo tumbarse en la cama para leer la carta que tenía en sus manos.

_Querida Alanis:_

_¿Cómo estás?__ Espero verte pronto, debo decir que no me esperaba que aceptaras el puesto de maestra de Aritmancia este año, pero viendo que es así, mandaré un profesor a recogerte en el Caldero Chorreante este fin de semana, ten preparadas tus cosas desde un día antes. Tom ya esta advertido, no te preocupes, la cuenta ya está pagada. Esperando verte pronto, tu tío que te quiere,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Alanis rió un poco para sus adentros, viendo la informalidad de su tío al escribirle, y claro, así tenía que ser, ya que siendo su única sobrina con vida, trataba de consentirla lo mejor posible. Sus padres y sus otros dos primos habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo a causa de Voldemort, cuando ella solo tenía 15 años. Se había tenido que ir a vivir a Hogwarts durante ese tiempo, y así conoció a Potter y su pandilla, los cuales iban unos cinco años mas arriba que ella. Cuando ella tenía 20, se había ido de Hogwarts, mientras que Severus Snape, el chico con el que mas riñas había tenido en toda su vida, se quedaba como maestro de Hogwarts.

Ella dio un respingo, mientras arrugaba la nariz. Esperaba que Severus ya no estuviera en Hogwarts, no podría soportar trabajar con el como compañero. Se volvió a tumbar en su cama mientras daba un profundo suspiro. Se quedó dormida.

Corría en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que algo la seguía. No sabía que era, pero sabía que debía huir, si no, la oscuridad la envolvería hasta que muriera. De pronto, una mano la tomó firmemente por la muñeca, sin necesidad de lastimarla, y la apartó del camino, haciendo que la sombra que la seguía pasaba de largo sin mirarla, pareciendo que no iba detrás de ella, pero Alanis sabía en su interior que la presa era ella. 

Se despertó bruscamente, mientras el sudor corría por todo su cuerpo, a pesar del frío que había en esa noche. Buscó su ropa de dormir y se la puso, después se metió en as cobijas y trató de dormir un poco, pero desgraciadamente las pesadillas venían una y otra vez, haciendo que desistiera en sus intentos de dormir, y que se pusiera a leer una revista _muggle_ que había comprado hacía unos días. 

Al día siguiente se levantó muy de madrugada para poder ir al Callejón Diagon, para surtirse de útiles para la clase, mientras que compraba uno que otro capricho, como túnicas, helados, y alguna que otra cosilla que sentía que le hacía falta. Caminaba con una bolsa en la mano sin darse cuenta por donde iba, cuando de pronto tropezó con alguien, y fue a dar directamente al suelo, mientras sus tinteros, libros y demás se desparramaban por el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, no la vi- dijo una voz de un muchacho de aproximadamente 17 años. Alanis suspiró cansada y empezó a levantar su cosas, ayudada por el chico con el que había chocado, que venía con dos amigos. 

Cuando Alanis levantó la vista se encontró con un muchacho de 17 años, algo bajito para su edad, pero de buena complexión, de gafas de montura redonda y ojos verde esmeralda, que tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Alanis tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mirar su cicatriz.

-Lo siento- murmuró otra vez el chico, sorprendiéndose de que la mujer no se le quedara viendo la cicatriz como si jamás en su vida hubiese visto una.

-Es mi culpa- contestó Alanis con una sonrisa. –Soy Alanis Ayline Skinner- dijo ella, tendiéndoles la mano.

-Harry Potter- contestó el muchacho, estrechando la mano de la mujer, mientras señalaba a sus amigos con la otra mano. –Ellos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, mis amigos-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo Alanis con una sonrisa -¿Hogwarts?- preguntó casi al mismo tiempo, mientras los miraba fijamente. Los chicos asintieron con una sonrisa, enseñando sus útiles de séptimo año.

-Muy bien, por ahora me tengo que ir, espero verlos de nuevo pronto- dijo, y se fue, dejando a los tres chicos con un millar de dudas en la cabeza.

Alanis caminó calle abajo hacia Gringotts, para sacar un poco de dinero para el resto del año, ya que no pensaba desperdiciar sus salidas a Hogsmeade, después de todo, era un pueblo especial para ella, ya que era en donde se había casi criado, todo el mundo la conocía por ahí, y Madame Rosamerta siempre le invitaba gratis. Sonrió para sí al recordar todos esos momentos maravillosos cuando vivió al lado de su tío Albus, lo único malo es que no salía de vacaciones a divertirse como el resto de sus compañeros.

Llegó al Caldero Chorreante, y subió a sus habitaciones para dejar toda su compra esparcida sobre la cama, lo que le trajo un recuerdo de la infancia.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-¡Estúpida Skinner! ¡Espera que te ponga las manos encima!- exclamaba un niño pálido, delgado, de cabello negro un poco largo y nariz ganchuda, que corría hacia ella blandiendo el puño en alto. Sería unos dos años mayor que ella, pero aún así la chica no tenía miedo, y corría con una risa traviesa en sus labios.

_-Corre todo lo que quieras señor huraño, pero jamás lograrás alcanzarme- contestó la chica, mientras se adentraba en el Bosque Prohibido, donde sabía que Snape jamás iría, ya que nunca faltaba a las normas del Colegio._

_Se tumbó en el suelo, al lado de un árbol, para tomar aliento. Ese tonto de Snape se tomaba las cosas demasiado a pecho. Solo por que había encontrado su dormitorio totalmente destrozado no tenía por que querer matarla, ¿o si? Era solo una inocente broma. Se levantó y siguió caminando un poco mas, esperando a que pasara el tiempo suficiente para que Snape la dejara de esperar al lado del Bosque Prohibido, __como__ sabía que estaba haciendo._

_Caminaba muy aprisa, ya que sentía la presencia de alguien mas ahí, aunque no lograba decirlo con certeza, cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en la nuca, todo lo vio negro y no supo nada mas, hasta despertar al día siguiente en la enfermería de Hogwarts._

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Alanis despertó bruscamente de su sueño/ recuerdo. Ese era el recuerdo que mas la molestaba, ya que jamás supo la historia de cómo había terminado en la enfermería de Hogwarts, donde tuvo que pasar todo el día siguiente. La enfermera no supo darle explicaciones, al igual que su tío Dumbledore. Suspiró. Eran las 5 de la mañana, todavía estaba oscuro fuera, así que se decidió de volver a dormir otro poco, después de todo, iban a llegar por ella en unas horas más, o al menos eso suponía, pero desgraciadamente unos bruscos pasos en la escalera y su puerta siendo golpeada duramente la despertaron por completo, e hicieron que abandonase sus intenciones de seguir durmiendo.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc! Se escuchaba en la puerta.

-Solo cinco minutos más- dijo Alanis sin muchos ánimos, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada para aislar el ruido.

¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM! Ahora el sonido la había levantado totalmente de la cama, provocando que cayera al suelo y se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza.

-¡Ouchs! ¡Maldición!- Exclamó Alanis, levantándose bruscamente y dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta, que la abrió con tanta fuerza que ésta golpeó en la pared que había a un lado y se volvió a cerrar. Un suspiro por parte de Alanis fue todo el sonido que se escuchó en dos segundos, antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par de nuevo, para rebelar a un hombre de cabello negro, grasoso, rostro cetrino y nariz ganchuda, que miraba a Alanis sin una pizca de expresión en el rostro.

-Buenos días señorita Skinner- dijo el hombre, con su expresión neutral. –El Director la está esperando- y en ese momento miró dentro de la habitación. –Veo que no ha cambiado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro, no puedo creerlo, sigue siendo tan desordenada como siempre- dijo fríamente.

-Y tan Slytherin como siempre, algo que usted no puede negar profesor Snape, ahora salga de mi vista hasta que arregle todo para irnos!- exclamó Alanis fuera de si, dando un portazo.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Que les pareció?? Espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren que continúe, por favor, no duden en dejarme un RR!!! Son mi única salvación!!! :P Solo dejen el mensaje, no les cuesta nada!!! Gracias ^^´ 

Esto fue lo k kiche skribio…hace un tokoazo d tiempo k ste ff sta en la web y naie deja reviews!!!yo no pueo dejar mas pork solo m dejan uno pork kapitulo!!aki empieza la falsa historia(la mia…)please dejen reviews, espero k kiche vea sta pagina y k s anime a seguir escribiendo, ya k yo siempre la spero!:-{}


End file.
